


Every time I think of you, I touch myself

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fake crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Shut up Tobin, bros, m/m - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was getting dark and Tobin wondered if he was ever going to get any sleep.





	Every time I think of you, I touch myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, but I had to write this bc there's not nearly enough of these two. Seriously guys get on this!

Tobin couldn’t sleep; He was too distracted by everything that was going on. The Deliverance had just reclaimed Zofia Castle and Alm had declared war on Rigel. Tobin was only expecting for his journey with Alm and the others to end with the reclamation of Zofia Castle, which he just so happened to be sleeping in now. Zofia Castle probably had enough bedrooms for all of the members of the Deliverance to sleep in and more, but of course they weren’t allowed to sleep in actual beds for once. Something about “respect” for the late King Lima that Mycen had mentioned. So instead, the small army was scattered about the entrance of the castle, which was still spacey, but it didn’t provide much privacy, not that Tobin really minded or anything. Tobin turned to his right, hoping to get this restlessness out of his system; He had been tossing and turning all night trying to find a relaxing position so he could maybe get some sleep this night. In all honesty, the war wasn’t the only thing going through Tobin’s head, and he was reminded of that when he turned his head. Gray was sleeping to the right of him, his back facing Tobin. They were unusually close to each other considering the amount of room in the castle, but Gray didn’t really seem to care. Tobin, however, DID care. Seeing Gray reminded him of his ever-confusing feelings he felt towards the black-haired boy. These feelings had been bothering Tobin for years now, but after leaving Ram Village, they seemed to start becoming uncontrollable. Tobin and Gray always shared a tent (On Gray’s insistence, due to something called “bros before hoes”) and there was always accidental brushing of hands and feet which made Tobin’s heart flutter and his feelings ever harder to handle. He longed to hold his dearest friend in his arms, and tell him of his true feelings towards him, but he knew that Gray’s heart belonged to Clair. Tobin imagined himself too stupid to actually articulate his feelings correctly anyways, but he knew all of these things were excuses and he should just tell Gray. Gray would understand, he always understands. He’s always there to remind Tobin to stop spacing out and focus and explain things that Tobin didn’t quite understand. And… Tobin stopped himself there, he was starting to worry himself over Gray again and if this continued, he would never be able to sleep. Especially considering the more sexual feelings Tobin had for the man. He was reminded of these as he stared at Gray; His arms peeking out over the blankets, showing his newly more-defined muscles, and his back which was slightly revealed due to Gray’s shirt being rolled up a little. Tobin started to imagine Gray naked and soon those thoughts turned to what Gray would look like naked on top of Tobin.

  
*

  
Gray couldn’t sleep, his brain was too focused on Tobin. He was facing away from the brunette as he thought about his feelings towards him. He knew he felt something more than friendship for him, considering the countless times he’s fantasized the rather risqué positions that he could put Tobin in. However, he kept up with the whole Clair act instead. He didn’t love the girl. He could recognize that she was attractive and nice in her “own way”, but he could never imagine himself in a romantic relationship with her. Gray knew why he was keeping this act up, he was scared of letting his true feelings out. He just always ignored it, because he’s Gray. He’s supposed to be the funny guy who always had a grin plastered on his face, and gained the ladies attention with his wonderful personality. He wasn’t supposed to be the deep-thinking, confused, Gray. He did recognize that he needed to come forward with his feelings at one point, but he didn’t want to lose his best friend. Tobin could be slow with things sometimes and he didn’t know how’d he react to Gray confessing to him. Gray tried getting rid of his thoughts and flipped over, seeing Tobin’s backside facing him. However, he could sense that something was up; Tobin was breathing heavily and his body was quivering ever so slightly. It didn’t take Gray long to realize what was happening. The man he’s been harboring affections for is jerking off right next to him. The heat rose to his cheeks and below his waist. He shouldn’t be watching this intimate moment, but as long as Tobin didn’t know, maybe it wasn’t such a big deal.

  
*

  
Tobin couldn’t believe he was touching himself to his best friend, who was sleeping right beside him. This was highly inappropriate and very risky, but he wasn’t thinking too straight. He was too busy imagining what Gray’s penis would taste like and the sounds he would make while Tobin worked around his dick. Tobin didn’t notice that he was picking up speed or that he stopped biting his lip, until he accidentally called out “Gray” in a shaky voice. Then everything stopped, Tobin went still, hoping Gray was still asleep. He slowly turned his head just to get a peek over to the right, and he saw something that he would’ve never expected.

  
*

  
Gray wasn’t sure if he heard Tobin correctly. Did he actually just call out for Gray or was it just part of his fantasy? He became aware that it was the latter, because of the fact that Tobin had stopped moving, and that his breathing had gotten more quiet. This “awareness” went straight to Gray’s dick and he felt himself feeling more turned on then he had in awhile. Despite his urgency to finish his problem, Tobin started turning his head. Gray could see his eyes, but they were unreadable. Gray’s dick was exposed fully to Tobin, and it didn’t even occur to him to cover it up. The staring contest lasted for what felt was an hour, until Gray broke the silence.  
“T-tobin?” Gray’s shakiness in his voice was surprising to himself. He saw Tobin’s eyes grow wider as he started turning to fully face Gray.

  
*

  
Tobin was utterly terrified, now he had really fucked this up. He knew he had to explain himself to Gray or at least give him a response.  
“Gray, I can explain, really, I was just….” Tobin was shut up by the feeling of Gray’s lips on his. Was this not a dream? Gods, Tobin couldn’t actually process what was going on right now. The kiss didn’t last long, before Gray pulled away and stared at Tobin’s face, possibly looking for some response to his actions. Tobin knew he probably looked like an idiot, with a huge smile growing on his face and his cheeks lighting up. It didn’t take long for Gray to start beaming back at Tobin.  
“Tobes, I should, I mean WE should maybe move.” Gray motioned to the other members of the army surrounding them. It didn’t take long for both of them to sneak outside of the castle.

  
*

  
Gray had finally registered the depth of his affection for Tobin, what with the way his heart was beating and all of the butterflies swarming inside of his stomach. Once outside, Gray leaned against the castle wall and Tobin stood in front of him with his arm nervously crossed across his body.  
“Tobin, I should confess something, for awhile now I’ve been feeling something more than friendship for you….”  
Gray paused and then continued, “I tried hiding my feelings by pretending I love Clair, but I just can’t keep on pretending anymore.”  
Tobin looked like he was about to say something, but Gray cut him off, “I think I might possibly be in love with my best bro.” Gray glanced up at Tobin, who was currently staring at the ground embarrassed.  
“I-i might possibly feel the same too. I love you Gray.” Tobin finally looked Gray in the face with resolve and Gray felt a wave of relief go through him.  
“Tobin, I love you.” There, Gray had finally said it. He knew he was right to say that because he felt Tobin’s body against his in an embrace.  
“For the love of Mila, Gray I thought you’d never feel the same, I’m so happy that you’d accept such feelings for an idiot like me, I-.”  
“Shut up Tobin.” Gray said, as he pressed his lips up against Tobin’s.

  
*

  
Tobin, for once, was glad that he didn't get any sleep.

 


End file.
